Turn it up
by Meg Heston
Summary: There's a new girl named Alternative Rock at MyMysic. Idol hates her rivalry ensues Punk loves her: awkwardness and maybe love ensues. OcxOc ScenexIndie possible TechnoxDubstep


Alternative Rock's P.O.V. (picture is her)  
I stepped through the double doors to MyMusic production studios, ready to start my first day at a new job. As soon as the doors closed behind me I was attacked in a bear hug from a really short girl with blue streaks in her hair "HI HI HELLO WELCOME!" she giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her "I thought emo kids were supposed to be all depressed and hate everyone." She giggled again, _She does that a lot_, I thought "I'm not emo, I'm scene, you see?" She said, pointing to her smile. "Ah, you're 10 minutes early, definitely starting out on the right culkien" I turned around, a guy wearing a scarf and fake glasses stood behind me. Scene started laughing like crazy " Hi Indie!", He ignored her. "I'm Indie" He said, "Your new boss" I smiled "I'm Alternative Rock, but you can just call me Alt" He held out his hand, which I shook. "Well then, Alt, I'll show you to your new desk." A guy wearing all black with really spiky hair stuck his head out from under the stairs, "SAY WHAT?" He yelled, "I've been here 3 weeks and I still don't have a desk! She's barely been here 5 minutes and she gets one?" Everyone ignored him, and I looked at Indie quizzically "Oh, that's just Metal" He said "He's a drama king"  
He lead me to a desk at the end of the row, covered with boxes and boxes of scarves and hats. "You'll have to clear all that off, but feel free to make it your own space whenever you're done, then you can go meet all your coworkers and the interns." I smiled, "Thanks Indie, I think I'm gonna really like it here" He started to walk off before turning back "If you have any problems, feel free to ask someone else" He said, turning back and going off to his office _Well that was...nice, I guess? _My thoughts were interrupted by a blonde girl next to me "If you need help clearing all those boxes I'd be happy to do it" I looked her up and down, She was wearing a floral patterned dress with a jean vest over it and lots of rose jewelry _Not someone I'd usually hang out with, but help is help and she may end up being pretty cool. _"Sure!" I said, putting on a fake smile "That'd be awesome!"  
-20 minutes later-  
Once the boxes were all cleared she sat down in my chair while I sat on the desk "My names Idol by the way." She said, "I'm in charge of marketing and social media!" "My names Alternative Rock, But You can just call me Alt, it's shorter." She smiled "Well Alt, since I'm here and I'm not doing anything, would you like me to make your facebook page?" I sighed internally _I was hoping I'd never have to have one of those _"Do I need one?" I asked hopefully _Maybe its optional _She laughed "Of course silly! How else would fans talk to you? You'll also need a twitter, tumblr, reddit, Google+, and anything else I want to give you!" This time I actually sighed, "Alright, why not?" She clapped he hands and jumped up and down "Ok, I'll be back in a sec then, I have to get my tablet!" As soon as she was gone I started to unpack _Well she's a bit annoying, too bubbly for my tastes. Nothing I can't deal with though _I set my laptop down on the table and pulled out all of my posters that had been under it, tacking them up on my bulletin board, which was soon covered with posters and autographs of my favorite people and bands and a few random drawings and sketches I had done. After that I grabbed my cd rack and put all of my cds back into in, all in alphabetical order. _I'm almost done, where is that little blonde chick? _As soon as I thought that she came bouncing back. "Sorry I took so long, Techno needed help with a few things!" I forced a smile "It's totally fine, lets just get this over with"  
She sat down in my chair again "ok, so lets start with your profile picture, say cheese!" I smiled as she snapped the picture, "Perfect! Now lets move on to your bio." I cringed _Oh joy, all of my personal info out where everyone can see it. _She smiled "when's your birthday?" I paused for a second and internally giggled _Well that's a stupid thing to forget _"April 22nd, 1991" She entered it in "ok, where do you live?" It only took a second for me to answer that "Can I say wherever Linkin Park is?" I asked. She looked at me funny but entered it anyway "Die hard fan, huh?" I smiled "Yep, although I don't like some of their popier music" She looked put out"But those are the best songs!" I sighed "I find them stupid and annoying, why does skrillex have to do a remix of everything?" she huffed "Well, I liked that song. whatever, die hard fans are annoying anyways" after a small awkward pause she went back to her tablet "Whats your relationship status" "Single" She held out her hand for a high five "You don't need no man, huh sister?" I denied her a high five, "Actually, I just got out of a serious relationship with my last _girl_friend" She looked at me with slight disgust, "Girlfriend? You mean you're a lesbian?" I smirked "Yes, does that bother you?" her face twisted into one of annoyance for a moment before going back to a badly faked normal "Not at all!" just fucking great, _the first coworker I've actually met and shes a homophobe _"Don't worry sweetie, you're not my type." I said, getting up and walking away. She yelled after me "What about your profile?!" Without stopping my movement I called back to her "I like black, I graduated from MIT early because I left highschool second year to go to an early acceptance college first, My favorite sport is football, and You can probably guess the rest."  
Metal stuck his head out from under the stairs, "How'd you manage to piss off Idol?" I shrugged "I guess we just don't have matching personalities." He laughed, "Yea, she can be a bit annoying sometimes, but you get used to it." There was a small pause "I'm Metal, by the way." I grabbed his hand and shook it "Alternative Rock, but you can just call me Alt" "Alt, cool. I like it." I smiled "Thanks metal" _He seems cool _"I've gotta get back to work, see ya later Alt" "Later Metal" _Definitely cool, and he has AWESOME hair! _My thoughts were interrupted by techno and dubstep grabbing me and pulling me into their crazy-ravy office _Well this is much bigger than it looks _I thought as I looked around _it just looks like a closet from the outside_ Dubstep gave me his signature grin "Bumz wub bumba wub wub zub" Techno nodded "That's right Dubstep! She does have cool hair!" I blushed, "Thanks guys." Techno grabbed my arm "We'd never met you but you seemed PLUR! So we decided to give you an official welcome!" She started pushing her bracelets off of her arm and onto mine and she and Dubstep were singing a rather official sounding song "Wub" Techno nodded "It is done" "Thanks guys, you are totally PLUR" They laughed and pushed me out of their office "Go meet everyone else!" "Bum zum wub a dub bum zum wub!" I laughed as I walked off _I have the best coworkers_


End file.
